


The Accursed and his Star

by Asteri_haz_no_shame, Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteri_haz_no_shame/pseuds/Asteri_haz_no_shame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: RP porn between Ardyn and a Nox Fleuret bastard SI





	1. Chapter 1

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 7:01 PM

Oooh dammit all i can think of is Teri being impulsive and asking him about sex

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 7:05 PM

She asks what all the fuss is about while distracted by his shirtless chest. He had to take his shirt off to rinse goo off of it (does he know she knows about the accursed and LC thing yet)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 7:07 PM

(Teri reincarnated so she know most of her life. She just kinda keeps quiet because she prefers not to get stabbed and keeps quiet about reincarnation)   
And maybe some other people were eying up ardyn too

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 7:11 PM

No one was close enough to hear her question but they all see her flush when he says "Would you like me to show you, my dear? The Hunt is over and I still have a week left of my vacation, plenty of time to demonstrate all the answers to  _ all _ your questions" not expecting her to take him up on it

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 7:14 PM

She bright red and without even thinking "only unless you don’t mind fucking a virgin" she now wants to  _ die _ again please let someone gun misfire and take her out "evermind I’m um gonna go over there yeah"(edited)

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 7:25 PM

He watches her for the entire trek back to the town, through the turn in and the 'we ain't dead' party later. A virgin NF that wants him to fuck her, how interesting. He follows out the door later and corners her against the wall in a dimly lit alley, pressing his body against hers. He grins when she gasps, and kisses her, taking advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue in. He pulls back with smirk, lips hovering over hers. "The offer is still open lovely, I'll blow your mind.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 7:36 PM

She turns and is suprised for Ardyn to be so near her and she turns bright red remembering what she said earlier and wanting to apologize for being so embarrassing then he presses against her then kisses her. Her eyes widen when he uses tongue for her first kiss "Ah I'm sure you will" This is probably one of the worse ideas she has  _ ever had _ but fuck it he’s hot and probably good in bed

"You know that was my first kiss right?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 7:43 PM

His eyes widen "Am I to be your first everything then? I will make sure to do my best to make you enjoy yourself, if you are willing to let me. May I take you to my hotel room, lovely?" He murmurs lowly, sliding his arms around her. He wanted to trace the blush she was sporting with his tongue and find out how far it went. She was trembling slightly but he could tell it was as much excitement as nervousness. His cock was already half hard and he suddenly wanted her more than he's wanted anything since he was freed.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 7:47 PM

She feels her blush deepening "Yeah what about it? She’s embarrassed and a little defensive since people are so interested in sex "Sure let's go" Please don’t let anyone notice she’d probably combust if anyone cat called or pulled shit. She hesitates but follows him letting his arm rest on her. She wonders if he's getting off on the idea she a nf bastard and he’s the one taking her virginity

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 7:56 PM

'She's shy' he thinks, leading her through the alley and up the side stairs to his room in the nicest hotel this town has. He rubs her skin under he shirt in soothing circles, this won't go anywhere if she's too scared. He presses her gently against the door after he closes it and kisses her softly. He's going to have to go slow at first, but all the better to  _ savor _ it. he doesn't touch her except at the lips, bracing himself on the door on either side. He wants her to touch him how she wants. Will she be shy and tentative or bold now that there is no one to see them. She's delicious and his cock is rock hard, heat raising in his blood.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:01 PM

She follows him and recognizes the hotel, it's one the nicer one that she never bothers going to because she’d rather just use a shower and sleep in her van. Teri is surprised for a second as he pushes her against the door but she should've expected it, isn't this how it goes in the moves? Desperate make out against the door before going to bed? The kisses keep her distracted as he keeps going. She blinks when he braces himself.  _ Does he want something? _ She kisses back sneaking  a hand to try to feel his chest

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:04 PM

He smiles against her lips when she touches his chest "Ask me for what you want, lovely, this is for you. What do you want me to do?" He whispers.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:05 PM

Naaah she stiffens, trying to think of something. Fuck it go big or go home "Strip tease?" and maybe see what a real cock looks like.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:10 PM

He raises an eyebrow and grins wider when she blushes again "Of course, lovely. Make yourself comfortable on the bed." He considers for a moment before putting on some music. He devours her with his eyes as he slowly strips to the beat, watching her flush. She had taken off her shoes and coat but she was still fully dressed while he was now naked. Her eyes were wide as he stalked to the bed and kissed her again. "will you return the favor, lovely? You're a bit overdressed."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:16 PM

She rubs her cheeks trying to make them stop turning so red she’s a fucking hunter! She’s killed shit 3 times her size and weight. Teri grabbed a pillow and settles down watching him. She bites her lips as he watches him move and takes off his clothes fuck he looks amazing...and sneaks a peek at his dick, curious, then refocuses on Ardyn when he walks over to her and sits up getting a kiss from him  "Um sure" Uuugh she not even wearing her fancy lace bra and plan polka dotted panties despite feeling embarrassed she obidently pulls her shirt off and shucks her pants off.. in her underwear she gives him another kiss it's probably messy but she trying

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:20 PM

He settles his hands on her waist enjoying the feel of her smooth skin while she kisses him. He tugs her onto his lap when he sits on the bed, her legs spread as she sits on him. He runs a hand up her back to her bra strap. 'May I remove this?" He asks in a husky voice. He's smug as she shifts feeling his cock against her covered pussy.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:26 PM

Teri is enjoying the feeling of his hands and moves how he wants her. Almost freezing when he guides her to sit in his lap and cock against her wet, probably soaked, underwear. She blinks as he runs his hand against her back and touches her bra strap. "Knock yourself out" she shivers at his tone fuck he sounds so  _ good _ going husky. Teri bites her lips and rocks against his cock .

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:30 PM

He groans, startled, when she rock against him. He unsnaps her bra and tosses it somewhere. "Tell me what you want me to do, lovely. Do you want me to take the lead or do you want to direct me?" He kisses down her neck after asking, gently rolling a nipple between his finger.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:34 PM

She bites her lip harder a little embarrassed for what she asking for. "Can I touch your cock? And um maybe try to blow you?" Ooh she didn’t notice how sensitive her neck was and how different it feels to have someone else touch her  breast

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:39 PM

He tugs her with him as he settles back against the headboard. She's between his legs now and he widens them to give her better access. "Touch me wherever you like, lovely."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:44 PM

Okay self don't bluescreen you can do this! She gives him a kiss and then brushes against his side cautiously then his chest. "Is there anywhere you like to be touched?" Besides his cock,  of course. She finds a trail of hairs on his stomach and follows it to his cock "Should I use lube if I want to put my mouth on your cock." Shit she should probably ask about stds.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:50 PM

He realizes she has even less experience than he thought and tilts her head up. "You don't need lube for a blowjob. We should have had this discussion before cloths came off, but I have no STDs and I'm guessing you don't either? I'm also sterile, but I will use a condom if you'd like me to anyway."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:56 PM

"I mean I know that but I also wanted to stroke your cock before I give you a blow job and I know skin on skin friction isn't fun especially for your cock" she’s embarrassed but relieved he doesn't have an std and it makes sense he's sterile since scourge "Unless stds can get on dildo that are barely used by one person I should be safe and um maybe go without the condom? I kinda wanna see what barebacking feels like"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 8:58 PM

"You could always use your own lube, lovely, your very wet" He says with a filthy grin.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 8:59 PM

She turns bright red again "But I might get tired if I try to blow after you fuck me"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:01 PM

He smiles and takes her hand and slides it under her panties to get it wet and then wraps it around his cock. Her face is flushed and he can't resist kissing her. "Now you will know what we  _ both _ taste like. I can’t wait to taste you when you let me.”

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:03 PM

"ooh" so that's what he means. She hesitantly kisses back and strokes his cock "Like 69ing?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:04 PM

He sucks in a breath when she starts stroking him. "Or when you are done sucking me off I could eat you out until I'm hard enough to fuck you"

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:08 PM

She glances up at him and his cock wanting to watch his reactions "That could work." She moves to kiss her way down to his cock and lightly scraps her nails as she goes down to his cock. She looks up at him then leans lick his cockhead

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:16 PM

He gasps and tries not to buck forward, staring down at her as she licks and sucks. His blood is burning and he wants nothing more than for her to take his cock into her mouth. He throws his head back as she takes the tip into her mouth and slowly bobs. One of his hands is tangles in the covers as he holds himself still and the other makes it into her hair.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:20 PM

She’s careful as she licks and laps up some cum, it's not as horrible as she thought it would be be and gets bolder hearing him gasp and sucks on the head of his then a little more careful not to gag on cock. Once she has enough of cock she starts bobbing, squirming a little as her cunt starts to ache knowing  _ she's _ the reason he acting this way

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:26 PM

He's moaning loudly and he doesn't care, she feels so good around him. He is aware enough not to pull her hair to hard, but he cant resist pushing her down further. She takes his cock beautifully, though and he licks his lips watching hers stretch around him. he warns her when he feels himself getting close. She almost chokes on his come and whimpers into his mouth when he yanks her up to taste himself on her tongue. He holds her close as he laps his come off her face where it trickled out of her mouth.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:34 PM

She manages to not choke on his cock which she considers a miracle and keeps sucking and sometimes humming, Teri is confused about what to do when Ardyn comes but doesn't pull back and  swallows it all or at least tries letting some of it tribble out of mouth. She bright red when he pulls her up "Enjoying the taste?" He’d probably be into snowballing then.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:39 PM

"You are delicious, lovely. I love the taste of you on my tongue." He said running his hands over her flushed body. he  dips his fingers beneath her panties enjoying her squirming when his fingers get close to her pussy. "Do you still want me to eat you or would you rather have my fingers? Of course I could use both. Let me make you come?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:43 PM

Teri’s embarrassed all over again at him complimenting her and then touching him. Teri squirms eager to see what he'll do next to her. "Both please Ardyn. I wanna feel good" She bites back a sir not sure if that appropriate since it is her first time " Did I do a good job?'

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 9:49 PM

"You did a very good job, lovely. You didn't even scrape with your teeth." He said slipping a finger into her cunt, causing her to squeak. He kisses down her neck while laying her on her back and pulling her panties off. She giggles when he ghosts his fingers over her stomach and gasps when he takes her nipple into his mouth. Teri moans when he slides his finger back in slowly opening her. He lets go of her nipple with a pop and licks down her. removing his fingers from her dripping pussy he spreads her legs and licks deep into her.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 9:55 PM

"I was trying to be very careful since I know your not suppose to do thaHa" voice raises in pitch as he slips a finger inside her.  She flexes around his finger and covers her face embarrassed she totally naked around him, then forces herself to look, "Oh that feels  _ interesting _ "  she watches him and whines softly when he pulls his finger out of her and spread wide open so her wet cunt out for him to look at and flexes making an abort motion to cover herself . She makes a noise as he licks her wet cunt

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 10:02 PM

He licks steadily, slowly speeding up and adding a finger at a time. She bucks into his mouth pleading for more and more. She squeals when he it's a sweet spot and he take advantage ruthlessly. He hums in pleasure drinking down her come. He doesn't let up, finger fucking her through her orgasm. "Do you want me to fuck you, lover? Split you wide with my cock until you can't remember being empty? Make you come again and again? Say yes and I'll make you feel so good, I promise" He asks in a desperate breathy voice. He wants her. Wants to claim her. To claim  _ Teri _ .

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 10:07 PM

She moans and keeps bucking against his mouth wanting more since it feels so  _ good _ she’s savoring this. Some distant part of herself wonder if his cock going feel even better. She arches and gets almost shrieks as he keeps fucking her. "Please please please. Want it please  _ Ardyn _ " she’s almost sobbing

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 10:15 PM

She whines when he removes his hand. He moves up to kneel between her legs and pulls her up. He positions his cock and slowly, slowly slides in. He holds her hips still, not letting her buck. He doesn't want her hurting herself. He leans down and kisses her as she begs him to go faster. Her nails dig into his back and she pulls his hair, but still he goes achingly slow. He's panting when he bottoms out and holds himself still. Her legs are wrapped around him and she's trembling beneath him. "Tell me when I can move without hurting you, love." He gasps. They are both covered in a sheen of sweat and she's  _ glorious _ under him.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 10:24 PM

She whines then it turns into even louder whines as he painfully slowly pushes his cock inside her. It doesn't hurt as much as she expected and tries to move to test how it feels but Ardyn doesn't let her, so she wraps her arms around him trying to pull him closer.  She feels really full in a way she never felt before and wraps her legs around him the angle feeling a little different but it's not really enough. "Please moves I wanna feel you fucking me and filling me with your cum" she squeezes around his cock

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 10:33 PM

He lets out a shuddering breath and rocks gently. She whines begging him to go faster so he lets him self move. He kisses and nips at every inch of skin he can reach ass he rocks in and out. 'She's beautiful' he thinks as she throws her head back in ecstasy. His name on her tongue drives him to go faster, harder. He wants to consume her, devour her. She's  _ his _ . He doesn't want anyone else to touch her like this. 'When did I develop feelings?' He wonders before shaking the thoughts away. he changes angles and she  _ shrieks _ his name as she comes. He doesn't stop fucking her through it. "I promised you again and again, didn't I, lovely?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 10:40 PM

Teri digs into him probably harder than what he’d prefer to do but it feels so fucking good getting fucked "Ardyn fuck your cock feels so good! Ardyn!" This is better than anything she expected and she’s so glad she just implied she want to lose her virginity to him. She doesn't want this to end. She  _ claws _ at his back when she comes and whimpers letting out  moans of weak pleasure as he fucks her through orgasm. It's too much and not enough.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 10:47 PM

He starts fucking her harder and harder as he starts to lose control of himself. She's overwhelming him. His blood is burning and his bones are made of lightning as he takes in everything about her. Her skin on his, the sounds she makes as he pounds into her, the smell of her sweat and come, how her nails dig into his back, the taste of her skin. The perfect mix to drive him mad with need. He's chanting her name, unable to say anything else.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 10:52 PM

Teri has her head thrown back shrieking as he pounds her and takes what he wants from her fucking her till all she can do is make soft noises at each thrust feeling stretched too far but still enjoying herself. She’s burning from the inside out with pleasure it feels like she going to combust with pleasure. She barely notices him saying her name like prayer.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 10:57 PM

She clenches down around his cock in an orgasm and he breaks. He comes with a cry as he thrust as deep as he can. He's almost sobbing into her neck as he comes and comes. She whimpers under him as he tries to catch his breath. He kisses her gently and rest his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:00 PM

She manages out a weak meowl feeling his cock twitch and fills her. Teri is drained as she tries to catch her breath and brain cells. She nuzzles him gently back to worn out to figure out kissing and looks back at him she weakly smiles and leans to kiss him

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:04 PM

He slowly pulls out kissing her to distract her as she whines. He settles beside her on the bed and tugs her to him, wanting her close. He pets her hair whispering how good she was how well she did. He absently pull the covers over them adjusting them so they could cuddle comfortably. He kisses her forehead and nuzzles her, as he watches her drift to sleep before drifting off himself

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:07 PM

She’s _exhausted_ and whines but when he pulls closer she cuddles up to him resting her head on his shoulder. She sighs happily enjoying the praise and pets it feels so _good_ and she did _good,_ she tries to return the gesture but yawns and quickly falls a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

f Wednesday at 11:23 PM

 

Asteri being embarrassed: Would it be okay if you could take a picture of me when you fuck me so much your come leaks out? I wanna see what I look like”

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:32 PM

"I'll take any picture you like. In fact we could even record it if you like. I could take pictures of you in everything I do to you. Tie you up in pretty ropes and photograph every inch of you. Leave you trembling in anticipation as i set up the equipment and then Fuck you and fuck you until your leaking come, all the while the camera is recording. take more pictures of you flushed and dripping. A picture of your face, blissed out from the orgasms, a picture of your heaving chest, littered with my marks, a picture of you abused pussy, flushed red and dripping my come. Would you like that?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:33 PM

"Please, your Grace" she asks, shivering, looking like she wants to do that to her this very moment

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:35 PM

He jolts when she calls him that, looking at her wide eyed. :why did you call me that?" he asks weakly

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:41 PM

"Sorry just um thought you might like it?"

"Might have a medieval drama in my head"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:43 PM

He can tell she's lying but lets it go. Shiva probably let something slip in the past and it got past down. (where are they right now? and when?)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:46 PM

Dunno just a random image popped into my head

"I mean I kinda meant in a sort of Sir way if that helps?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:48 PM

(I need a location and scenario to get it to work)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:48 PM

Probably in bed or there talking kinky stuff to try out

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:51 PM

a few days into they're week long sexcapade while they are on the balcony of ardyn' hotel room. They have just finished breakfast and are having coffee.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:51 PM

Sounds good

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Wednesday at 11:58 PM

"Is that what you would like me to do today? Tie you up like a pretty present and film me unwrapping you?

Asteri-haz-no-shame Wednesday at 11:58 PM

"That does sounds like fun"

February 14, 2019

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:02 AM

Then I believe we have some shopping to do, lovely. I have a camera and a video camera in the car, but we need some pretty rope to tie you up in. Do you have a color preference?" He says, standing and offering her his hand.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:06 AM

She gets up "One that you think would look good on me since you'll the one wrapping up and unwrapping me and designing the way the ropes is tied" she mildly embarrassed "and um if there something I wanna call you while were doing do you have any ones you like?'

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:09 AM

He hesitates, but the idea of her calling him her king is too much to resist. "You may call me Your Grace if you like, where there any others you want to call me? Should I call you anything specific? And...gold I think, and black together will look striking on you." (give me a quick description of her?)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:11 AM

ish?

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:14 AM

Black and gold  _ would _ look good on her

Ardyn wants her in his colors

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:19 AM

"Would sir or your majesty work too? Um I don't for myself? " She didn't really think of herself when getting into it “Sounds good should we include  traffic color red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for I'm good."

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:21 AM

"Of course. And tell me if i call you something you don't like, lovely." He smiles at her leading her into a discreet store. He leads her to the right section and has her pick the type of rope that feels best against her skin.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:25 AM

"Sure thing. How can you tell which rope feels good even if I'm moving" She examines them "Huh wonder if there’s  a way I could go the whole day wrapped up so no can see it but you"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:29 AM

He pulls down a book and dangles it for her to see. It's an instruction manual for bondage, and it's a very thick book. "Slide the rope around your wrist after you wrap it around it. And I'm sure we can figure something out. Not while Hunting, though."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:32 AM

"ooh"  she does as he says and eyes the book "That looks like hours of fun. And no duh. Maybe when  we have time to ourselves. I'm sure you enjoy the idea of me being in public wearing something you made on me"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:38 AM

"You aren't wrong, lovely." He says with a smirk as they pay for the black and gold ropes and the book. He settles his arm around her shoulder as they head back to the Hotel. He makes a brief detour to pretend to get the camera and video camera out of his car, but pulls it from the Armiger. He meets her at the door to the hotel room and can't resist a kiss. He pinches her bum making her jump and squeak. "Go take your clothes of and stand in front of the bed." He orders softly.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:41 AM

"Mm" she leans against him till he heads toward the car probably getting something out of Armiger. She kiss back and jerks with a squeaks and punches him playfully in relation "Yes your grace" She heads in striping and doing tiny stretches to make sure she nice and limber

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 12:49 AM

She jumps when she hears the camera click. He grins at her setting the camera stand down and setting a good angle with the video camera. He flips it on and turns to her. She looks amazing standing there as he circles with the camera. he's glad he bought so much rope, he has  _ idea's. _ He stops behind her, pulling her naked form against his fully dressed one. "May I blindfold you?" He murmurs.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 12:55 AM

"Already?!" She hadn't expected to get at it before she even tied up. She fidgets a little holding her arm and makes herself relax and  feeling a little bold when the camera angled to her pussy she spread her lips apart. Leaning against him she nods. "Yes your grace" She kinda likes him dressed and her naked willing to do what he wants

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 1:02 AM

He chuckles, pulling out a blindfold he slipped in the bag at the store. "I have to touch you to wrap you up don't I?" He kisses the back of her neck and then ties the blindfold on. Pulling out one length of the gold rope he loops it around her waist, and then around her arms and more around her legs. Using the Black rope he crosses her arms behind her back and ties them there. He leads more up over her shoulders and wraps it snugly around her breasts. He makes sure to catch it all on camera and stops to take pictures at each stage. Her breath hitches with every click of the camera.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 1:07 AM

"Of course" She sighs and tries to move how he moves her feeling more and more of the rope wrapping around her body and tries to listen to see if the camera makes any noise at each picture taken. "Do I look good?" She’s not gonna lie it's kinda exciting doing this. Completely at Ardyn’s mercy and camera, him being able to see how eager and wet she is for him.  Is his breath hitching?

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 1:13 AM

"You look gorgeous. A dream come to life." He says as he pushes her onto the bed making her yelp. He kneels beside her on the bed pulling her into position. He loops more black rope around her legs and ties them to the bed posts. He's absently glad it's a four poster. "Are you comfortable? Any pinching on the ropes?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 1:19 AM

She sounds kinda embarrassed but pleased "Thank you your grace" She yelps at the push not expecting it but relaxes at his touch. She moves to test the rope around her body "Feels fine nothing pinching me so far" She wonders what he going to do to her.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 1:26 AM

He sits back on his heels and takes a picture. She's on her back with her legs in the air tied and spread wide. He can she her pussy is wet and he wants her. He quickly sheds his clothes and gets back on the bed. He uses one hand to spread her pussy open and uses the other to direct his cock in. He goes slow and careful, not having prepared her. "You want to be full of my come until it leaks out of you and I'm going to do it. I'm going to fuck you and fuck you until you pass out or you say red light" He says as he bottoms out.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 1:32 AM

She shivers feeling his eyes on her and she spread out so nicely that anyone can see she eager and needy for someone to fuck her. She moans feeling spreading her lips wide open "your Grace" She mewls "Are you recording your cock sliding into my wet needy pussy?" She moans feeling him ever so slowly fill her "Please wanna be fucked and filled so much my pussy can't keep it all in and  you fuck more in wanna be marked inside and out" Was that a bit much?She squeezes around his cock balls deep inside her

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 1:39 AM

"Yes, Lovely, i'm recording everything. How I tied you up, how your cunt is so wet and eager for me. So eager that I didn't need to prepare you. So ready for me that your  _ dripping. _ The camera can see your chest heave and how you thrash. Can see your legs spread wide." He whispers in her ear as he hold her still and fucks her hard. He thrusts deeply and strongly, trailing his tongue around the ropes. Biting and sucking the free skin. "I'll mark you all over, claim you as my own. Anyone that sees you will know you’re taken. Every time you move you'll remember me and how I filled your cunt with my seed."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 1:45 AM

She  _ shivers _ at his words  _ clenching _ around his cock he's so skillful at getting her so wet and eager for him. She moves testing the rope and digging her nails into anything . Teri moaning as he starts fucking her and marking her body up. "Please, your Grace. I want that so bad. Wanna show off I'm yours alone. Please, want your seed to take,"  _ shit _

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 1:51 AM

He jerks hard inside her and presses a kiss to her throat in apology. "If only, lovely, if only. You would look radiant with you belly full of my child. Like a hearth spirit out of a fairy tale. " He settles back in to a fast pace. He pounds and pounds into her even as he's glad for the blindfold. No need to let her see how much saying that cost him. He captures her lips as he gets close and bits her lip as he comes. he doesn't stop pumping even as his hands snake up to twist her nipples.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 1:59 AM

She makes a squeak of surprise as he moves suddenly. That doesn't seem like stop talking reaction "Let everyone know I belong to you inside and out that you fucked me till it took" she mewls happily that turns into moaning he sets a face pace pounding her hard. She moans again as he bites her lips she arches and shrieks when he twists her nipples

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 2:07 AM

He can already feel himself hardening again as he fucks her. His magic is rising with the heat in his blood and he moans as it lids around hers sending an echo of what she feels through him and doing the same to her.He shifts angels drawing a louder moan. He sucks hard on her neck where the hickeys will show. He wants to mark he where everyone can see. He wants to see her full of his child but will settle for this. He's just have to repeat it  as needed. "I can make it take but I'll mark you so well everyone will know your taken. Your  _ Mine _ , Asteri.  _ Mine _ and no one else's. Tell me. Tell me your mine and only mine." He demands breathlessly as he pounds harshly.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 2:13 AM

She shivers feeling cock harden inside,her and  _ feeling _ his magic curl against her magic almost melding, feeling how her cunt feels around his cock. Her eyes rolls as changes the angle feeling so  _ good _ "Oh fuck im yours  _ yours _ to mark up and fuck, yours wholeheartedly " She’s almost weeping feeling everything.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 2:23 AM

"Mine, My lovely hunter, my beautiful lover. So sweetly eager for me. You'll never know the touch of another. I'm the only one who will touch your secret places." She's  _ his _ , she said so. With the magic echoing between them it doesn't take him long to come again as she clenches around him in her own orgasm. They are both covered in sweat but he keeps going. "I'm going to fuck you, mark you, claim claim you, until you say stop or you pass out lovely. You'll have such lovely bruises to remind you. I'll take pictures of all of it. I'll unwrap you and leave the blindfold for last. Clean you up and pamper you for being such a good girl for me. Make you  _ wait _ to see the pictures."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 2:34 AM

She mewls at him lapping up his words "Just yours alone to be touched and fucked by you" Ardyn gone full  _ mine _ and she loves it. She comes from the magic coursing around making her wail as he keeps fucking her almost missing him filling her again. "Please please please wanna be fucked marked claim by your cock and showing how of how good you feel aching from it know you put them,there to remind me my place " She ‘s shaking the words just spilling out of her. "Wanna see wanna be a good girl for you sir. Want sir all to myself."

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 2:41 AM

He's gasping against her neck, fucking her desperately. Her words driving him crazy, her  _ submitting _ so sweetly. She's begging for him, wants to be his good girl. She's so sweet as she cries for more. So tight and hot around him as he fucks her. He can see the redness around the ropes now. He's almost at the end of his but he holds on. "Come one, my good girl, I know you can come again. You’re being so good, You can do it. Come on baby."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 2:46 AM

She’s gasping barely able to catch her breath as Ardyn keeps,fucking using her, exactly how,he wanted, taking what he can dish out . he mewls drinking up the praise like the a dehydrated women she is . At the comment baby she comes with mewl of, "Daddy" and almost passes out

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 3:00 AM

He comes with a groan as she does, flushing at being called daddy, he hadn't know that was a kink of his. "Good girl. See I knew you could do it" He says, slowly pulling out and reaching for the camera. His magic is the only thing keeping him up as it slowly settles back under his skin. He snaps a picture of her whole body before zooming in to take pictures up close. he finishes at her gaping pussy that's dripping his come. He slowly unties her kissing under all the ropes and smearing lotion on the rising bruises. He tosses the soiled cover off and takes another from the Armiger without thinking. He wraps her up in it and makes her drinks small sips of water, all the while murmuring praise. "Such a good girl for me. You took my cock brilliantly. Come hear, baby girl." He said pulling her to him and tucking her against his chest, pulling out another blanket. He smoothes her hair out of her face and finally removes the blindfold, kissing each eyelid.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 3:05 AM

Teri had no idea it was thing for her either. She quivering so tired and wrung out . She makes noises at him touching her and moving her around and settles when he holds her close and give her water. If she could she be purring happily at the praise he's piling on her and leans against him she slowly opens her eyes staring at him. here another urge to call him daddy again but let’s not go there

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 3:10 AM

Her eyes are hazy as she opens them and he is smugly content and near to purring in pleasure at having her so snug to him after having had his way with her. "How do you feel, baby girl?" He hesitates then continues. "Daddy is very proud of you." He's not sure how that will go over.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 3:17 AM

"Good feeling sleepy" she stiffens embarrassed but relaxes  _ really _ enjoying it,"Thank you daddy"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 3:20 AM

"Sleep then baby girl, daddy's got you." He says flushed. He tucks her under his chin and drifts of as her breathing slows.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 3:21 AM

She gives him a sleepy smile and slowly dozes off, feeling safe

(Later on with Teri: there no way I have daddy issues ....thinks about her bio dad and Frank and her old,bio dad ...no yeah I have issues big lie)

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 4:11 PM

why did we do the porn in privet chat anyway?

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 4:11 PM

Didn’t want to clog it,up too much?


	3. Chapter 3

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thur

sday at 4:12 PM

 

Ardyn wakes up first, sleepy and content. Teri is still snug against him and he's distantly smug as he sees the rope patterns and his marks all over her. he watches her sleep, not wanting to move. Eventually, though, she starts to stir and he carefully eases himself out of the bed. He  sets the bath running and wanders back in the room. He kisses her sleep warm lips. "Come on baby, I have a bath running. Then we can go get breakfast, does that sound good? It will give room service time to clean the room." He murmurs softly.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 4:39 PM

"Mmm?" She stretches feeling aches settling into her bones . She yawns and reaches for him wanting to see if he'll carry her. "Kay" she still tired

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 4:43 PM

He smiles softly and scoops her up, cradling her in his arms. He's still naked so he just steps into the deep tub and drops the blanket on the floor, settling her in his lap in the hot water. She hisses as the water rises over the sensitive skin of her bruises. He nuzzles the back of her head just enjoying the sensation of her and the hot water. He'll wash them in a bit.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 4:55 PM

She smiles softly leaning against his throat and whines at her bruised body ignoring the instinct to heal them wanting them to last. "Mm" she nuzzles back resting

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 4:59 PM

Ardyn gently wets her hair and rubs shampoo through it, careful not to get it in her eyes. He rinses it and repeats with the conditioner before moving on to washing her body. They are both to tired for anything sexual but the feeling of skin on skin is still nice. He pays special attention to her bruises to make sure none of her skin tore. She makes happy little sounds as he does, and when he finishes up she's straddling him. He offers her the shampoo bottle wordlessly offering to let her return the favor.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 5:44 PM

She sighs happily enjoying Ardyn spoiling her . The touching and washing feeling wonderful. She yawns and, gets up to the same,

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 5:52 PM

They stay in the tub just basking in each other until the water starts to get uncomfortably cool, and then Ardyn levers them up.Teri is supple and compliant beneath his hands as he dries them off and leads them to get dressed. He murmurs compliments as he dresses her and then himself. He kisses her softly then speaks quietly. "Do you want to heal these before we leave? They are very...obvious" He rubs the dark bruise at the place where the neck meets the shoulder. He can still see his teeth marks.

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 5:57 PM

(So ardyn knows she a nf bastard?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:00 PM

(yeah, and she's let enough slip for him to know she knows about him)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 6:02 PM

"Kay" yuup really out of it she lets the bruised heal that were really bothering her and made the bruise on her neck fade till it was almost gone

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:06 PM

Ardyn is pleased in the possessive animal part of his mind as she leaves the most visible mark there. He settles his arm around her shoulders as they leave the hotel room and directs her to café he knows of. They walk slowly in no hurry just enjoying the mild warmth and being together

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 6:08 PM

She thought he might like that and happily walks with him to the cafe maybe a hearty breakfast and a pastry in her futures

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:10 PM

(I forgot where i was going with this)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 6:12 PM

(Talking about kink? Or ardyn spoiling Teri cause it was a bit intense?)

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:13 PM

(I think it was pampering yeah, I just can't make conversation work, can you start?)

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 6:14 PM

"Are you paying or am I?" Cause if he is she might be rude and order a bit more food than normal but if she is paying she’ going to skip the pastry.

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:17 PM

He nuzzles the side of her head from where she's tucked to his side in the dim corner booth "Order what you like, lovely." He smirks against her ear and keeps his voice low. "Daddy is going to spoil you today, for being such a good girl last night."

Asteri-haz-no-shame Thursday at 6:25 PM

She’s mildly embarrassed that he’s being cuddly with her but also enjoying it. Oh fuck she feels a rush of pleasure and turns bright red not fair! "Mean"

Hemlock_FrostflowerLast Thursday at 6:31 PM

He chuckles before pulling the menu towards them and holding it so they can both see. "We both used a bit much magic last night so be sure to eat up, lovely. I'm not done with you after all."

 

[5:34 PM]

Asteri:

"Um you don't mind I called you daddy last night did you?" He could be teasing her. Aaaand and it might look weird that a 20,something is calling an older male daddy or at least kinky "Ah right is there anything that looks good?"

[ 5:38 PM ] Hemlock_Frostflower :

"While it wasn't something I knew I liked, I don't mind" He can feel the tips of his ears turning red but he manages to keep the blush from his cheeks. She can probably hear it in his voice though. "It's up to you how publicly you do it, though. I will have the house special, and you?"

[5:41 PM]

Asteri:

"Yeah I'm not sure where that came from either" She notices the blush and feels a little better about what had happened. "Yeah, um little private? Unless you want to tease me in public. Yeah im thinking that with chocolate chip pancakes"

[5:45 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

They enjoy a lazy meal together, chatting about nothing and have warm drinks after. It's nearly noon by the time they wander out of the café, holding hands. "Is there anything you want to do today? Everything is on me, lovely"

[5:47 PM]

Asteri:

Okay this is really fucking nice. She squeezes his hand gently "Mm cuddling. Maybe a nap or a swim"

[5:49 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

"There is a pool on the roof of the Hotel, or we could head down to the lake. The lake has a hammock."

[5:50 PM]

Asteri:

"...hammock" at the lake they could have some fun if either of them wanted to

[5:53 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

The stop to get their bathing suits and make the short drive to the lake. He drives past the normal entrance and loops around to a little used dirt path that leads them to a private beach with a small cabin. There is a large hammock in the shade of a strand of large trees. He's careful of the remaining bruises as he rubs the sunscreen over her smooth skin, dropping the occasional teasing kiss.

[5:55 PM]

Asteri:

She sighs happily enjoying the pampering. "Thanks this feels really nice" and she occasionally kisses him back "Want me to rub some on you?"

[5:57 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He gives her the bottle with a grin and enjoys her hands on him. His Teri is so cute. He watches her swim from the hammock with hungry eyes. He idly wonders how she feels about outdoor sex. He'll ask when she's done swimming.

[6:00 PM]

Asteri:

The water nice to swim in not too cold or hot. She does some swimming,strokes and just simply floats in the water, relaxing. She glances over at ardyn occasionally noticing his eyes on him. .....is there anyone around? She could have an accident with her swimsuit

[6:07 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He sees a mischievous look on her face before she dove under the water but was still surprised when she came up topless. He tugs her down on top of him when she comes over to ask for 'help' tying her top again. He skin is cool and damp and his hands feel hot touching her. He settles his hands on her hips, thump rubbing under the edge of her bikini bottom. He smirks up at her as she settles over his half hard cock. "Something you want, baby girl?" He's no longer keeping his voice low and asks in a normal volume. There is no one around for miles.

[6:20 PM]

Asteri:

She is rather proud of herself for pulling off her top slipping,off. Ardyn feels nice and warm compared to the water. Teri is a little excite he touching so close to her pussy "Can I have some help daddy? My swimsuit feels a little uncomfortable?" Fuck, she kinda like the idea of someone almost being able to see her.

[6:24 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

"Is it too tight, sweetheart?" He asks musingly as he tugs the strings on the swimsuit. He leave it untied but still in place as he slides his hands up her chest, caressing under her boobs with his thumbs. "Be a good girl for daddy and take off my swim trunks."

[6:32 PM]

Asteri:

"Yes daddy, I want you to take it off for me. Since I know daddy likes seeing me naked or daddy can be naughty and just move swimsuit bottom to push you cock in my pussy " she bites her lips as he undoes the straps and plays with her breast. " Yes daddy, do you want me to use my mouth or my hands?"

[6:41 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

"Dealers choice, lovely. Today is for you. If you use you mouth then I will use your mouth. If you use your hands, I'll use your pussy." He twists both nipples firmly.

[6:43 PM]

Asteri:

She moans shivering at him twisting her nipple “Daddy " she squeezes her thighs against him and reaches to pull his swimsuit off with her hands.

[6:51 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He lifts his hips with a smirk and tugs her down for a kiss, feeling her naked body against his. He runs his hands all over her slowly. He's in no hurry. They lay there kissing languidly, rocking against each other. He can feel her getting wet but holds off. He arches his head back as she kisses his neck, one hand in her hair and the other kneading her but as she rolls her hips against his. "Do you want to ride daddy or do you want daddy to fuck your pussy from behind?" He asks huskily.

[6:56 PM]

Asteri:

She moans into the kiss when grinding against each other feels really good. She nibbles and kisses his neck tempted to leave marks on him. "I want daddy to fuck me from behind." She mewls grinding harder against him

[7:05 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He licks down her throat as he sits up and holds her in place as he stands up. He lets her legs down and turns her around still kissing her neck. He gently presses some of her bruises as he slides his hands down her. He bends her over the hammock, which hold her at the perfect height to let her brace herself on the ground and not fall. He slips a finger into her wet pussy and decides she's still open enough from last night. He angles himself and thrusts in swiftly and holds her to him while she squirms in pleasure and pain mixed.

[7:12 PM]

Asteri:

She hums pleased as he licks her throat and stays still when pushes her still then moves how he wants her to. The bruises shallowly ache as he presses against them reminding,her when he had her tied up. Once in a position that presents her pussy she looks at him.  "Daddy am I nice and wet enough for you?" She braced herself when his cock slams into her sensitive and abused pussy "DADDY" she cries out squeezing his cock. "Daddy your cock feels so good in my pussy. It's so nice and big"

[7:18 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He rolls his hips harshly causing her to gasp. He rests his for head on her back and starts fucking her. He loves how responsive she is and how he can tell she's still sensitive from their play last night. He sets a hard pace as he sits up to change the angle to hit deeper. He's grunting in effort as he pounds into her and his thumbs are kneading circles on her butt, spreading her cheeks open and closed. "Can daddy use you any way he likes baby girl? Can daddy use your ass?"

[7:25 PM]

Asteri:

She gasp and moans as he fucks her trying to grab anything to ground herself. Fuck sex feels amazing " Daddy" she cries out as he fucks her so nice and deep like he's trying to leave an impression of his cock inside her. "Daddy you can play with me any way you want. Good girls let their daddy do whatever they want and play with any hole they want to play with."

"Cause they belong to daddy first right?”

[7:33 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He moans as she tells him she belongs to him. "Your right baby girl, your mine. Your body is mine. But today is for you so I asked first." He murmurs as her wraps his arms around her and gets them both up on the hammock without letting his cock slip out. He's glad the hammock is so big. Teri grabs on to the top as he moves his knees under her thighs rocking into her as he pulls a bottle of lube and a small dildo out of the Armiger. He glances at the dildo and smirks as he switches it for a much larger one. He drizzles some lube on his hand and the crack of her ass and rubs a thumb firmly around the pink pucker.

[7:37 PM]

Asteri:

  
She smiles looking pleased with herself hearing she belongs to him. "Yes daddy thank you for being so nice to me, daddy." She squeaks in surprise and clings as he moves her body.  "Ah daddy feels nice, are you going to fuck my ass? " he’s certainly teasing her

[7:57 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

She squeaks as he slides the first finger in her ass and starts moving his fingers in time with his thrusts. He keeps on and on adding more fingers as he goes, loving her moans and squeals. Loving how she begs her daddy. She whines when he removes his hand from her ass having managed to fit all five fingers in. She shrieks as he eases the tip of the well lubed dildo in stretching her even further. He's careful not to hurt her as he slowly slides it in murmuring soothingly. "Come on baby girl, take the toy for daddy. You can do it. Your a good girl. Doesn't it feel so good to be stretched like this. Daddy has both your holes filled, taking care of you so well. Don't you like it?" When the toy cant go any further he hits a switch and it vibrates. He can feel it on his cock from inside her. He pulls her up to an almost sitting position, the angle causing the toy to grind inside of her with each thrust he made.

February 15, 2019

[3:26 PM]

Asteri:

She’s surprised at the first finger pushing inside her but moans when she gets the hang of it and enjoys his fingers even as he adds more. Some distant side of herself is worried he might try to fist her but then pulls out his fingers and she feels empty. Teri whines out a "Daddy" before she feels a dildos pushing inside "Daddy it's too big" she squirms as it slowly pushes inside her and relaxes with Ardyn talking "’m full daddy. It feels different" She squeezes around the toy testing it out. She wails when the toy turns on side her "Daddy the toy vibrates! It feels good!" She moans and cries out when he moves her. Daddy do you like the way my pussy feel with your toy playing with my ass?"

[6:05 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

"You feel amazing, sweetheart.You take my cock so well. So tight around me even as your cunt is greedy for me." He's holding her tight against him as he thrusts into her. Panting into her neck as he forces the words out. He's lost in the sensations of her He hammock rocks wildly and he's absently glad it's so well secured. Neither of them are going to last much longer, not after last night. He can already feel his balls tightening but he refuses to come until she does.

[6:11 PM]Asteri:

She moans eyes almost rolling back from the pleasure. "Only greedy for daddy's cock. " Teri’s so close to coming from Ardyn pounding into her "Wanna come can I come daddy?" Fuck she feels weak in the knees.

[6:19 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

He arches them over so she's holding onto the hammock again. "Teri. Come for daddy." He gasps harshly then she clenches around him and comes with a wail, he lets himself go. He whites out for an instant and comes back to himself sprawled over her. She's making tiny noises as her over sensitive ass still has the toy in it. He languidly removes it soothing her softly as he adjusts them. He pulls her back to his chest and settles them down for a nap. He pulls a bottle of water out of the Armiger and trades sips with her. "How do you feel baby? Any pain that needs healing?" He murmurs between sips.

[6:23 PM]Asteri:

She wails out a cry of "Daddy" when she comes clamping down on Ardyn’s cock and makes a noise when Ardyn leans on her. She whines at the toy still vibrating her ass it's way too much for to handle at the moment. Teri flops on his chest exhausted. "Sleepy" she sips when prompted but really wants to nap.

[6:25 PM]Hemlock_Frostflower:

"Sleep then, Love. I'll wake you for dinner." He barely manages to set his phone alarm before following her into sleep. He can't remember the last time he was this tired or felt this good.

[6:26 PM]Asteri:

She hums nuzzling him and slowly drifts off. This was fun for her though she probably going to need to heal when she has more energy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:01 PM

Teri walked into the office Ardyn was working,really happy to see him since they both had been busy. Teri with teaching rookies the basics and how not to die and Ardyn with pretty much running the empire when no one was looking. She wonders what Ardyn has planned for the two of them. Maybe a meal or a quickie on his desk since they haven't tried that out yet. Either way it's going to be fun.

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:05 PM

Ardyn hadn't gotten any work done that day after he was informed Teri was on her way to the Palace. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and it was eating at him after her call to inform him that she was injured to publicly to heal. His minion's report on  _ how bad _ the injury had been didn't help. He stood quickly as she walked in, and pulled her to him in a hard kiss closing the door behind her. He checked her over as she gasped at his forwardness.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:07 PM

"Someone’s a bit eager to see me" She’s not complaining as she returns the kiss eagerly wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you too, Ardyn."

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:10 PM

"I'm glad to see you too, baby girl.” He says gently before pressing her against the door and shoving a leg between hers to hold her there. "We've been apart too long and now Daddy has to punish you for being naughty. Do you know what you did wrong?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:13 PM

"Ah!" She leans against the door. She did something wrong? mm "Did I take too long to visit? " She got hurt but it wasn't that bad (lie)

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:15 PM

He spreads her legs with his while holding her up and sliding his hands under her shirt. "Tell Daddy what you did on your last Hunt." He murmurs darkly, eyes burning.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:18 PM

Oh  _ shit, _ it is the she got hurt thing "I might of gotten a little bit hurt, Daddy" welp this is going to be interesting

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:57 PM

"Is there something wrong daddy?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:07 PM

He looks at her attempt at an innocent expression. "You were hurt and then you  _ lied to daddy _ about it, baby girl. Daddy has to punish you for being a bad girl now. Do you understand?" He says as he carries her over to his desk. He sits her on the edge and shoves everything on it into the Armiger. "Tell daddy how bad it really was, so he knows how badly you need to be punished."

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:13 PM

This is isn't going to end well for her is it. "I didn't want you to worry, Daddy." she stiffens at the bad girl comment she's not a bad girl, she's a good girl! "It's all healed now see! " She shows a faded deep scar on her side

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:22 PM

Ardyn sucks in a breath and ghosts his fingers over the wound, she could have died. "Tell me how many stitches that took Asteri. Daddy needs to know how many times to spank you for lying." He said abruptly, turning her around and yanking down her pants enough for her to step out of them with a sound of shock. He bent her over his desk and held her there, waiting for her answer.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:27 PM

Uh oh she in big trouble isn't she. Teri yelps as he yanks her pants down and takes them off along with her shirt. This is not going to be fun. "14" She says it quietly, she feels bad for lying and trying to minimize it if this the treatment she gets.

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:34 PM

"Teri" He says sternly. He can tell she is lying. "You lied to me once. Are you going to again and add to your punishment? You need to learn not to lie to daddy. I wouldn't punish you for doing your duty, but then I had to find out how badly you were hurt from  _ gossip _ . I would have lessened you punishment for the first offense but you did it again just now, so you get the full thing. Now, how many stitches did you need." He stands between her legs and pulls a riding crop out of the Armiger and laid it beside her on the desk. He starts taking off his clothes and folds them along with hers. He then attaches a dildo at the right angle on the desk and stick it there with magic and sets a bottle of lube beside it.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:41 PM

She shivers biting her lip "20 and they said I lucky it didn't nick my organs" She didn’t want to get hit 20 times. She eyes the dildos and the lube, nervous, she not going to enjoy this is she?

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:45 PM

"That wasn't so hard now was it? Good girl. Now. Twenty stitches means ten strikes to each cheek. You will count while I strike and when I'm done you will apologize and promise never to do it again. Do you agree?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:48 PM

She sighs relaxing she thought it was going to be 20 hits 10 is a lot easier to manage. "Yes daddy”

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:51 PM

"Good. Be sure to keep count." He says and then strikes her left cheek with the riding crop. He was eager to see how she reacted, he was already hard at having her displayed like this and wanted to savor it. There shouldn't be anyone left in the office this late and it was a bit thrilling that there might be.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:53 PM

She yelped at the hit. "One" Okay that's not so bad, kinda not horrible.

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:59 PM

He smirks at her yelp and strikes her other cheek and listens to her count. He grins wider as she grows wet as he continues to strike slowly. He starts to rub the handle of the crop in between her crack after each strike spreading her juices around. He stops at ten to admire how she's breathing hard and  _ dripping _ . He runs the crop around her wet cunt, pressing it in and out shallowly as he speaks."Half way done, baby girl. You're taking your punishment well. Keep taking it well and daddy will reward you."

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:05 PM

"Aaah.  _ Daddy _ " She’s bright red and almost sobbing from how it stings and how wet she is from the punishment. She rocks her hips trying to get the crop deeper inside her. Does he want to fuck her with it? "Thank you daddy I wanna get daddy’s special reward"

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:09 PM

"Keep count now." He murmurs and continues striking.  He's almost burning and his cock is aching with need as he goes slowly. She's sobbing as he counts and he's be worried if she hadn't  _ came _ on his fifteenth strike. He pauses his strikes as she shudder through it. "You seem to be taking the lesson to heart, baby girl. Can you continue?" He wants to finish but not if she can't take it.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:12 PM

She hiccups, trying to catch her breath and sniffles trying to recover "Bad girls gets punished, and I was bad."

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:18 PM

"Good girl. Five left, make the count." He says gently and continues. He lovely sensitive Teri comes again on the last strike and he soothes her through it and makes her drink some water. He's still rock hard as he whispers how good she took it. "Baby, I know your a good girl and you took you punishment beautifully, “Now promise daddy never to lie to him again and I will give you your reward" He sits on the desk with her on his lap as she catches her breath and blows her nose on a handkerchief. She answers once she's calm.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:22 PM

She sobs hard and keeps crying while Ardyn soothes her. She blows hard on the handkerchief leaning against him, "’msorry daddy. I promise I won't lie to you, daddy ever again"

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:26 PM

"Good girl" He says soothingly. "You have already came twice today, Teri, do you want your reward now or do you want to wait?"

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:27 PM

"Want daddy" Was her reply either for sex or, for cuddles and spoiling "Don’t wanna sit"

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:35 PM

"You may heal yourself, if it hurts to much. I won’t make you sit right now." He says picking her up. She was still nice and wet so he turned her at the right angle and pressed the dildo into her slowly as she squirmed. He hadn't prepared her except for the handle of the crop so he went slow no matter her pleas. His Teri was always so eager to let him use her.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:37 PM

She healed the worst of it feeling even more exhausted and doesn’t move besides squirm when the dildo’s pushed into her "Daddy?" She likes being used by Ardyn.

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:43 PM

He flips the dildo on drawing a squeak and then a moan as he settles her as deep as it can go. She  _ writhes _ as he hold her there one handed and pops the cap on the lube with the other. He drizzles a good amount on her ass before smearing it on his hand as sliding a finger into it firmly. He adds fingers slowly as he spreads her open. She gets louder the more fingers he adds and he loves it.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:47 PM

She’s moaning happily as the toy fucks her cunt and Ardyn fingers her ass. She rocks trying to get more of the toy instead of just keeping it still. "Ah daddy, your fingers feel good. Does my ass look good daddy?"

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:52 PM

"You feel good around my fingers too, baby. Your ass is lovely and red." He answers She whines at the loss of his fingers and moans when he rubs her ass feeling the welts. He spreads her cheeks and slides his aching dick into her firmly. He stops when he's fully in and holds her there, trapped between him and the toy. "Are you enjoying your reward, baby? Isn't this better than daddy needing to punish you?" He murmurs into her ear, pressed against her back.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:56 PM

"Thank you, daddy" she mewls out squirming as he rubs cock against her. She digs her nails into the desk as his cock slides into her "Yes daddy. " Ardyn’s dick feels so good fucking her though she prefers him fucking her pussy

February 16, 2019

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 12:08 AM

He rolls his hips as she as she pants beneath him. He's not going to last long, not after so much anticipation but he wants her to come again. He picks up his pace until he's pounding into her, hitting at just the right angle between him and the toy at each thrust. He has his forehead pressed to her sweat slick back as he draws it out as long as he can, waiting for her.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:10 AM

She moans loudly as he fucks her juuust right. Teri is getting close with the toy and Ardyn pounding into her that she  _ finally _ comes for the 3rd time.

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 12:14 AM

She clenches around him and he breaks. He comes with a sob as he emptied himself inside her and braces himself on the desk so he doesn't squish her. He's dazed as he slides out of her and pulls her off the toy, absently turning it off. He drops into his office chair with a grunt pulling her with him into his lap as they both catch their breath.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:17 AM

She instantly cuddles up to him, her head under his once they’re sitting in his chair.  "Mmm" She yawns lazily.

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 12:24 AM

Ardyn absently makes a note to give the janitors a raise as he lets them both rest for a bit. After their heartbeats have returned to normal he coaxes her into the small but lavish bed room on the side of his office, and then into the shower with him. She's practically purring as he washes her. His Teri is sweetly compliant as he dries her off after quickly washing himself. As he dried himself off she sits on the bed. He can see the light bruises his fingers left on her hips. "Do you want to get dinner or go to sleep Teri?" He asks pressing a kiss to her lips as he tilts her head up.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:30 AM

"Take out and cuddles" She wants him close and to not have to get dressed or do anything.

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 12:34 AM

"Get under the covers then, sweetheart. I'll order your favorites." He places the call and tucks her in before going to meet the delivery man. They won’t come into the Palace. He only bothers with pants and just uses an illusion for the rest. He accepts the delivery and hurries back. He and Teri spend the rest of the night cuddling and eventually fall asleep.

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:37 AM

She smiles happily curling up under the bed happily waiting for the food eating it and sharing some of hers with him till she too tired to keep eating and falls asleep

 

Oooh wanna hear another idea I have?


	5. Chapter 5

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 12:41 PM

The winter wind is howling outside the apartment, but neither Ardyn or Teri pay it any mind. They are curled together on the couch in his living room sipping hot chocolate. Ardyn is running his fingers through her hair and thinking of the social requirements he has coming up. "Do you like to dance, lovely?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:49 PM

"Haven’t been to any dances, sides the high school one. So probably not unless there something in it for me. Why?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 12:54 PM

"Hmm I had thought to take you to the Founding Ball and show you off to my dear coworkers." He nuzzles the side of her head, voice dropping. "Dress you in my colors, drape you in jewels and silks. Make them all jealous with you on my arm." He tugs her in his lap setting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her snugly. "I won't make you go, of course. But I could sweeten the deal."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:58 PM

"Oh?" She cocks her head curious, then bites her lip as he goes into the description being dressed up does sound tempting and being Ardyn’s arm candy would probably piss off someone. "I could be persuaded but you’re the one paying for the makeover i'm gonna have to do before I go to the ball. Though what do you have in mind for me to be ever so eager to go to the ball?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 1:03 PM

Ardyn feels a smile bloom on his face as she  gets curious, he's got her. "If I'm paying do I get to be the one to decide what you wear? Just how much control are you willing to give me, lovely? As for your incentive...I have a few ideas, including one that might be a bit much for you, but I think you would love it if you let yourself."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 1:08 PM

She is mildly curious how this is going to go "All? Its not like I know anything about high fashion.ooh now she really wants to know what he has in mind "Now I really want know what you have in mind. We both enjoy a lot of ideas that we never think to try " that probably more of her though.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 1:13 PM

"Do you remember our day at the beach? How wet you got just thinking of someone seeing you? I could take you somewhere people are likely to walk in at any moment and have my way with you." He chuckles feeling her shiver and runs his hands over her stomach. "I could even have you on the Emperors desk, If you'd like."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 1:18 PM

Oh Oh Fuck she squeezes her thigh bright red "Yeah I remember. That was rather fun." Damn her exhibitinist kink "The emperor's desk? Really?" Shit that might be totally worth it. "And with you feeling me up to make extra needy for your cock?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 1:26 PM

"Would you like that? Spend hours dancing and talking to people all the while I have a vibrater in your pussy. You'd have to keep yourself under control as I change the speed without warning. Have you in a dress that shows more than it hides. Everyone will be unable to keep their eyes off of you. I won’t let you dance with anyone else. I'll keep you by my side the entire time, and guard you jealously. After we make sure to be seen, We'll sneak off and I'll show you the secret passages. I'll fuck your cunt on the Emperor's desk with all the curtains open and I won’t lock the door. The only thing that will stop anyone from finding us will be You. You won't be able to make a sound." She's squirming in his lap as he tells her his plans, and probably already wet. His Teri was always so eager for him.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 1:39 PM

She’s absolutely soaked at idea "Daddy " she shivers looking needy "Please" Fuck she wants that so bad especially since they Can get in so trouble if they get caught "How many times do you think, you can fuck me on the desk?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 1:45 PM

His fingers are playing with the hem of her yoga pants as he hums in thought. He slides one hand up her shirt before answering. "Do you mean how many times can I make you come that night or how often can I sneak you in. Because the answer to both is as many times as you want" He says with a nip to her ear.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 1:47 PM

"Fuck daddy her pupil are blown as she leans against him "I wanted to how many times daddy can cum in my cunt on the desk or, throughout the whole ball."

She kisses his neck practically ready to throw her clothes off right now.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 1:55 PM

His hand slides deeper into her pants and he toys with the hair on her pussy, teasing at it. "Not just on the desk then baby girl? Do you want to duck into closets or side rooms. Get nearly caught by the whole ball room?" He catches her lips when she kisses his neck despite the awkward angle. His other hand slips up to teas at her breasts, no bra to impede him.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:00 PM

She rolls her hips trying to get more friction. "Yes daddy I want daddy to fuck me all over till my thigh and cunt are dripping with all of the cum daddy fucked into me,"

She kisses back eagerly and hungrily

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 2:06 PM

He turns her as they kiss so she is facing him and she eagerly straddles him. He breaks the slow, languid kiss just long enough to remove her shirt. He isn't wearing one just being in a pair of sleep pants. He lazily licks and nips down her throat and down her chest until he can take a nipple into his mouth. He twists the other one lightly between his finger. Teri is making soft noises of pleasure with her hands in his hair as she rocks on his lap. He's in no hurry, they have all night and he isn't expected early.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:12 PM

She keeps rocking trying to be patient but the talk of the ball has her needing his cock in her empty cunt fucking her till their both satisfied . "Do you like that idea daddy? Me walking in the ball with your cum in my cunt and down my thighs?"

She lets of his hair to pull his pants down enough for his cock to come out

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 2:19 PM

"Eager little slut aren't you?" He asks with a laugh. "Do you want me to tell you something naughty? It's a wicked little thought." He lifts his hips to let her pull down his pants and helps her take hers off. He stops her from climbing back in his lap and pushes her gently to her knees. His cock is hard and ready for her.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:24 PM

"Always for you, daddy" she replies without even thinking "Yes daddy I wanna hear your naughty idea" she leans over to nuzzles and lick his cock wanting to do something and his cock looks so good nice and hard.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 2:29 PM

He cards a hand through her hair as she licks his cock, fire running through his veins. "Before I doll you up like the Queen you should be, I'm going to bend you over and fuck you like an animal. Your ass will be filled with my come and then I will plug you. You will wear it until II remove it to have you again. You'll walk into that ballroom with it in your ass and feel it with every step. You will greet the Emperor and you will feel it as you curtsy." He grins as she shudders. He spread his knees a bit more and grips her hair urging her on.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:33 PM

She goes to suck his cock moaning around his cock and bobbing messily at that idea. No one knowing how much she loves being his pretty toy already filled with seed and ready to be used as many times as he wants throughout the entire event. How she happily bend over if he asked her to infront of everyone and let him fuck her.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 2:40 PM

"I thought you would like that, naughty girl." He says with a hitch in his breath. She takes his cock eagerly and he loves watching her lips stretch around it. He rolls his hips shallowly as she bobs. He makes sure he goes slow, planning on savoring her tonight. She has to leave in the morning and won’t be back until a week before the Ball. He wants to make their farewell memorable. "With the plug I could take you in any closet or room or hallway and not let on what's happening. I want to introduce you to people while your full of my come, with my marks under your dress."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:46 PM

She whimpers and tries to pick up the pace wanting to be fucked. With a plug for her cunt and her ass he fuck whichever one he wanted. Teri shudders at the mention of a hallway fuck anyone could see her acting like a cat in heat and him fucking her against the wall. She wants it so bad to have to pretend she hasn't been pinned down and fucked the entire ball wearing all things he picked out for her letting everyone know she belongs to him.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 2:51 PM

"I'll take you so many times you will lose count. I'll have my way with you in every place I can get us to. All through the ball, we will have to be careful of musing ourselves up. But later? When I get you home? I'll make you scream." He lets her pick up the pace and starts thrusting deeper. "Can you come from me fucking your mouth? Come for Daddy and he'll reward you."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:55 PM

She moans around his cock and relaxes her throat letting him fuck her mouth. Teri’s certainly eager to see if she can get off from daddy using just her mouth and moans an an agreement.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 3:01 PM

He groans as she relaxes and guides her head as he starts to pick up the pace. Teri makes happy noises as he starts to fuck her throat. He grabs her hands and holds them on top of her head when she starts to slide them towards her pussy. "Now, now, Lovely. Your mouth only. Are you wet for me? You want my cock in your cunt, like the little slut you are, don't you? Only good girls get fucked, Teri. Come for me and show how much of a good girl you are." He murmurs to her thrusting harshly into her eager mouth.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 3:06 PM

She has tears in her eyes from the rough fucking almost choking on his cock as he uses her and whimpers at him grabbing her hands. Teri looks up at him she's his little cock hungry slut. She manages out a little noises a full shutter as she cums like daddy wanted her too.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 3:20 PM

"Good girl, Good girl. Come up here and let Daddy reward you." He says softly, pulling her off his cock. He tugs her up by the hair and releases her hands to pull her to him to kiss the tears of her face. He catches her swollen lips even as he tugs her across his lap. He loves the feel of her legs around him. His Teri is already rocking against him eager for his cock. He lifts her a bit and guides his dick into her dripping cunt. She gasps into his mouth as she settles. He holds her there grinning against her lips. She squirms trying to get more friction, but he hold her still despite his own eagerness. "You have my cock in your hungry cunt now, baby. Daddy rewarded you. Now beg for more."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 3:24 PM

She shakily gets up a little out if it moving on instinct and rocking for frictions or anything to help her get before she wants to come from her cunt with his cock inside her. She moans loudly against ardyn and tries to move her hips but he's not letting her get any relief "please please please daddy please want more I need more daddy please" She begs desperately squeezes his cock and trying to move anyway.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 3:32 PM

"nng, baby girl, I love how you beg for me, always so eager to have me fuck you." He holds her still and bucks his hips. She moans lowely as he rolls his hips. "Come on lovely, there is no one here to hear you. I want to listen to your pleasure." He eases up and lets her bounce breathing heavily. He's burning as she rides him, her hands braced on his shoulders. She's glorious as she throws her head back in pleasure. He laps at her neck and then takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking until a bruise starts to rise. He loves marking her and is very good at leaving ones she won’t bother to heal.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 3:38 PM

She moans "love it when daddy fucks me" she agrees and squirms trying to get more. Teri starts bouncing hard trying to mimic him fucking her frantically "Daddy fuck daddy your cock so good! Love it when you touch me and me feel so good! Love you so much! Love knowing I'm walking around with daddy marks showing how much he loves me and how i'm daddy’s girl"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 3:46 PM

"Teri. Teri Teri" He chants as he pants against her neck, so close to coming. He holds her hips and slams into her repeatedly and she squeals as he goes harder and deeper. "I'm going to fill your cunt with my come, do you want that, baby? Do you want Daddy's come? You have to come first baby."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 3:51 PM

She wails as he fucks her so nice and deep. She nods her head "Want daddy’s cum please daddy I want it so bad" she shrieks when she comes from him fucking her.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 3:57 PM

She clenches around him as she comes, pulling him over the edge with her, sending a wave of pleasure through him as he comes inside her. He holds her hips to his, not letting her move even as he pulls her into a sloppy kiss by the back of her neck. The kiss slows but doesn't stop as they catch their breath. His cock is softening inside her when he pulls back. She's flushed and dazed with bliss. "Do you feel good baby girl? Did Daddy please you?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 4:02 PM

She panting shaking totally out of it. "Mmm" Teri leans against him exhausted not wanting to move. It's Ardyn that in charge now

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 4:09 PM

"Good." He says, carefully picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom. He has a mischievous thought and turns to the bed instead of the bathroom. Teri doesn't notice as he lays her on the bed, but she certainly notices when he drops to his knees beside the bed and spreads her legs and licks at her pussy that is still full of his own come. She shrieks and yanks his hair as he laps delightedly at her over sensitive cunt.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 4:19 PM

She’s exhausted and even when Ardyn spread her open she didn't think of it till he licks her pussy then reacts and yanks on his hair "Daddy" she whines as he keeps lapping her tender cunt.  "You're gonna make me cum again if you keep it up."

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 4:24 PM

He licks deeper at that, pulling her as close as he can. The mix of his and her come drive him wild and he eagerly devours it. She's writhing and moaning as he fucks her with his tongue. Her hips are bucking and her hands are still in his hair and he licks and licks. He wants her to come on his face, he's eager for it, and he can feel himself growing hard again.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 4:30 PM

She twist his hair in her grasping arching and writhing with him devouring her so eagerly. "Daddy fuck daddy please daddy daddy " She cries out not sure if she begging him to stop or keep going till she comes

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 4:39 PM

He moans and drinks down as much of her come as he can as she cries out. He kisses up her body slowly, giving her time to recover. He kisses her deeply and slow. She relaxes as he kisses her and almost bites through his lip when he thrusts fully into her in one movement. He doesn't waste time and sets a hard pace, using his weight to hold her down and his hands to pin hers to the bed above her head. He watches her face as he fucks her hard. He legs are around his waist and he can’t tell if she's pulling him closer or trying to shove her off. "Teri, fuck, You feel so good. You like this don't you, me using you over and over? You little slut. Admit it. Tell Daddy the truth like a good girl. Are you a slut?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 4:50 PM

She goes limp when she comes and makes soft pleased noises at the kisses on her body enjoying the attention thinking it's just pampering for doing a good job. Teri’s body jerks and she screams when he slams into her and fucks her so roughly. She’s not even sure what happened but he’s fucking her again with no way for her to get away with the way he has her pinned down. She nearly comes from the rough treatment and sobs out "I love it so much daddy love being used by you till I ache " She gasps and shivers "I'm a slut daddy" when Ardyn twists her nipples she shrieks "I'm a huge slut  just for daddy cock! I love it when daddy uses me when I don't think I can take any more and daddy keeps fucking me  and like a good slut I take it love every second of it"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 4:58 PM

Somehow he thrusts even harder at her words. She's sobbing as he pounds into her over and over again. "I thought so. Such a good little slut, you know who you belong to, don't you? Can you be a good girl again and come for daddy? Come."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:00 PM

"YES" she agrees and she comes shrieks and arching like she was electrocuted and goes limp once she finishes.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:07 PM

Ardyn comes with a groan as she arches beneath him. He collapses beside her, barely avoiding squishing her. They are both covered in sweat and sticky, but he doesn't care. He cuddles her to him soothing her sobs, heart still pounding. He nuzzles the top of her head as she curls against him and drags a blanket out of the Armiger before losing the fight with sleep.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:10 PM

Teri clings to Ardyn shiving wrung out and relaxing slowly at him soothing her till she yawns refusing to let go of him as he pulls out of her cunt and curls up close to him. Before the blanket is pulled out she fast asleep.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:13 PM

Ardyn watches her dress in the morning sleepily. She had shushed him back to sleep when she slid out of bed earlier to go bathe. He tried to tug her down playfully when she came to give him a kiss farewell.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:16 PM

She lets him giving him kisses but gets up "Sorry Ardyn but I need to go the hunt waits for no one. I had a lot of fun and I'll see you soon to get ready for the ball okay? " Teri give him one last kiss and heads for her ride back home to heer van

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:17 PM

"Be safe, lovely" He calls after her and finally gets out of bed for a shower.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:21 PM

She sighs once she gets in the car to go back home she really wished she could live with him sometimes it  would be nice

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:26 PM

Ardyn smirks at a rather spooked staff member as he saunters out of the palace. He supposed he had been in better mood than usual, especially with the Ball tonight. But Teri had just texted him to tell him she was at his apartment, and he couldn't wait to start their plans for tonight. He has a spring in his step as he enters his apartment and tosses his coat on the rack, followed by his hat. "Ooooh Teri! Daddy's home!"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:30 PM

Teri was nervous she had done the spa thing, the waxing thing (that still hurt like a bitch  despite being a hunter and killing shit she not waxing ever again) and picked out some sexy black and gold underwear to save for later since she figure he probably like those colors.. She does walk to greet him buck naked. "Welcome home Daddy"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:32 PM

He grins at her, heart turning over in his chest. He swept her into a kiss, showing her how much he missed her. "Welcome home, beloved" He whispered as he set her back down but didn't let go.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:34 PM

"mm Missed you so much" she sighs happily holding on to him "Missed me?'

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:35 PM

"I always miss you, you should stop leaving." He mumbled nuzzling her neck.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:36 PM

"Maybe if you give me a good reason to stay I might" she grins at him being so clingy.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:38 PM

"Is because I want you too a good enough reason, lovely? I want you here by my side."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:39 PM

"That's a very good reason." It's so tempting but if Ardyn does kill Luna can cause the long night there has to be more havens

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:44 PM

He sighs, knowing she's too dutiful to stay when they are people that need her. "Maybe someday then, lover. Are you ready to see your dress? We have to get started soon If we want to be fashionably late and not rudely late." He didn't manage to keep the sadness out of his voice but pushed it aside enough to let it drop to a more husky register.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:47 PM

She’s been traveling since she old enough to drive and own the van. She squeezes him "I'm sure the dress is going to look lovely on me. I know getting readying for fancy stuff takes awhile" she kisses his cheek "Thank you for picking out everything for me"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:48 PM

 

Ardyn nuzzles her again and starts walking her backwards to his bedroom, stealing kisses along the way. He chuckles. "Don't you remember the most important part of preparing tonight? or did you forget?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:50 PM

 

Teri’s pleased he seems to perk up happily returning the kisses "The most important thing is wither the makeup or you fucking me and plugging me up"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 5:54 PM

"I have to fuck you and fill you before I plug you, You'll be full and stuffed as I do your makeup, unable to squirm. Can't have you mess it up after all." He nips at her lips teasingly. He pulls back abruptly and dances a coin over his fingers if front of her face. "Heads or tails?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 5:59 PM

She whines at the sound of sitting still and getting makeup done full of cum "Heads"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 6:09 PM

He flips the coin watching her eyes follow it as he slaps it to his arm. He glances at it. "Heads it is, naughty girl. You want me to fuck your cunt and plug you so you have something in your cunt when I fuck your ass, don't you? That's Daddy's little slut." He trails his hands over her naked body as he speaks, chuckling when he notices she's already wet. He presses her against the bed post kissing her deeply. She doesn't notice him undoing his pants just enough to free his cock. He has to change clothes anyway. He nips her sharply on the shoulder when he realizes she already prepared herself. He thrusts in and hold her there. "Bad girls get punished Teri. And because I have to wait it's going to be worse. But not tonight, we have plans" He rolls his hips and she grabs onto his shirt with a gasp.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 6:17 PM

She smiles at him shivering at the comment "Yes daddy " She happily kisses him tugging on his clothes then keeping her hands busy with the sheets. Teri moans happily feeling him slid in so easily "But daddy I wanted to be good save you some time that’s why I did it" She moans and squeezes his cock nice and tight.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 6:26 PM

"Those are daddy's holes baby girl. You should ask first." He crawled on top of her when they tipped into the bed, still fully clothed. He rocked into her a a steadily rising pace. Soon he has her moaning and whining as he sucks on the parts of her skin he knows won’t show beneath her dress. He'd been anticipating this all day and came as soon as she did for the first time. He reluctantly refrains from licking her clean and instead summons a medium sized pussy plug from the Armiger and slowly slides it in as he pulls out. He traps as much of his come inside her as possible and makes her squirm by licking up the rest. "Is the plug comfortable?" He asks as he starts to kiss up her body.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 6:31 PM

"Sorry daddy" She mewls as rocks into her it's slower than how he normally does it. "Did you think about this all day daddy? " Its a quick fuck that felt good but she eager to see how the rest of the ball will go. She moans softly as the plug is pushed into her pussy and then when ardyn laps up and of the loose cum " Yes daddy. " She sighs happily at the kisses "do you want me to call you daddy at the ball or Ardyn ?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 6:40 PM

He chuckles. "I think Daddy might be a bit too scandalous. For now."He nuzzles her stomach before turning her over. He lays across her back, kissing her neck and rubbing his already hardening cock against her crack. "Were you naughty enough to prepare this hole to, Lovely?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 6:44 PM

"So just Ardyn?" She’s happy getting kisses and feeling him grind against her "Sorry daddy I did are you gonna spank me and squeeze my ass during the ball to remind me I'm not suppose to do that?”

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 6:56 PM

"Naughty wench. I'm going to have to space out your punishment." He kneads her ass as he sits up and pries her cheeks apart and thrusts in her slick and ready hole without warning. He hold himself there as he shucks his shirt to the floor. She's wriggling trying to get him to move and he smirks as he pops her on each ass cheek, drawing a yelp. He grips her hips and warns her. "This is the last time you'll get to scream until the Ball is over, my lovely little slut. Best make use of it." As he finishes speaking he abruptly snaps his hips and starts pounding. He wants to hear her scream and sob before he has to clean her up, and sets a punishing pace holding onto himself with iron self control.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 7:10 PM

She whines dammit that didn't help her "Sorry daddy" then she wails when he slams into her keeping his cock inside her but not doing thing else she wiggles then yelps "Daddy! Fuck " She squeezes the bed cover tightly as he slams into her harshly " Love daddy cock fucking my ass so much! Love being used by daddy, "

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 7:21 PM

“Come on, baby girl. Scream for me. Tell me who you belong to. Scream my name as I fuck your ass until you come again." He murmurs, pounding and pounding. She writhes and twists beneath him but he isn't going to let go until she comes or cries. Preferably both, he slaps her ass again, on each cheek, once then twice, and then a third time. She's gasping and mewling as he fucks her but he doesn't let himself go until she clenches tight around him and comes with a sobbing cry. He comes with a groan, the sudden halt to his pounding leaving the room silent except for Teri's shuddering sobs. He gently pulls out and slips a quickly summoned butt plug in.He repeats his earlier action of cleaning up the remains with his tongue, drawing whimpers as he licks her over sensitive hole.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 7:25 PM

"Daddy I belong to daddy, fuck Ardyn " she cries out and her voice jumps in pitch when he spanks her sobbing into the bed. She wails, then she  comes and whimpers at the plug and Ardyn lapping around her tender hole "Daddy. I'm full of daddy’s cum"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 7:33 PM

"That's right, my baby girl knows who she belongs to. Do you like being full of Daddy's come?" He asks musingly as he helps her stand and supports her to the bathroom. He discards his pants the rest of the way as they get into the shower. He washes both of them, half tempted to take her here in the shower. She's gorgeous slick and wet, leaning against him to steady herself. "You know my lovely little slut, if you can't stand you get on your knees for Daddy. Maybe if you can use just your mouth to make daddy come, and swallow every bit of come, Daddy might lessen your punishment. I cant have your mouth tonight, after all, it might mess up your makeup."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 7:38 PM

"I belong to you daddy and I like having daddy cum inside me" She leans on his giving him kisses and happily enjoys the hot shower and Ardyn washing her nice and clean. She listens to him and gets on her knees obediently "Do you want to fuck my mouth daddy or have me suck you off till you come down my throat?" Teri nuzzles his cock happily planting kisses all over it. "Don’t wanna look messy if I wanna make a good impression with daddy coworkers. "

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 7:43 PM

"Suck me off, baby. The better you do the less punishment you get. Think you can do it without Daddy needing to fuck your mouth?" He pets her hair, the hot shower making it seem like it was only them and the water.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 7:51 PM

"Yes daddy I'll do a very good job sucking you off" she starts lapping at his cock and steadily starts sucking and bobbing taking as much of his cock as she can without gagging occasionally deepthroating him and humming hard looking up at him the entire time.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 7:55 PM

Ardyn braced himself on the wall as Teri started, eyes falling to half mast. He met her eyes when she looked up and he almost came right then. Her loving eyes with her lips around his cock drove him wild. He rested one hand on her head but not taking any control. "Good girl, you feel amazing. Keep going, make Daddy come, baby."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 7:57 PM

She hums in confirmation that she heard him and keeps going practically fucking herself on his cock not breaking eye contact she wants him to cum nice and hard down her throat.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:02 PM

He's breathing hard and barely has time to warn her as she takes him deep and hums at the same time, pulling him over the edge. He comes down her throat and she greedily swallows it. He pulls her up to kiss her and presses her against the wall of the shower, hungrily chasing his taste on her tongue. "Good girl, You only get punished for using one hole without Daddy's permission. Catch your breath and dry off and brush your teeth. I'll do your hair and then show you your dress. Do you have appropriate underwear or are you going to do with out?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:06 PM

She almost chokes in surprise but catches herself and swallows it all. Teri happily kisses him letting him taste as much as he wants pleased she managed to work it down to that "Yes daddy, do you want me to wear underwear?" That's the more important question since ardyn was in charge of everything for her.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:12 PM

"Maybe you should be naughty for Daddy and not wear any. I can use magic to make sure the plugs don't fall out." He muses. She squirms when he matches his words with actions and a spell drifts over the plugs. He pops her ass and sits her on a stool in front of a vanity, knowing it pushes the plugs deeper. He dries her hair and sweeps it up in a simple but elegant twist and seals a kiss. Brush your teeth while I get your dress, lovely." He smirks at her as he leaves the room. He was still completely naked.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:20 PM

"If daddy wants me to be naughty I'll be the naughtiest girl ever just for daddy" she purrs happily and makes a noise when she feels magic against both holes "nnn " She does moan when she sits down the plugs move. She got this she can handle a ball. "Should we have something to eat before we go? Do they have food?" She sighs happily at Ardyn pampering her and is glad to kiss him back "Okay daddy. I know I'm going to look really good in whatever daddy picked out for me" she doesn’t mind him being naked since Ardyn has a plan for everything.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:30 PM

"There is dinner before the dancing, lover." He said as he came back into the dressing room. He waited for her to finish brushing her teeth and then told her to close her eyes. He helped her slide the slinky, clingy dark gold dress on. he then stood her in front of a full length mirror. "What do you think, Lovely?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:34 PM

"Wasn't sure I just wanted to make to make sure" She closes her eyes obediently and let's him guide her into it...yup reminds her of. Gold digger dress "Looks good daddy "

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:37 PM

"Is it scandalous enough? I have several sets of shoes for you to try as I don't know how you do with heels, and a black shawl for you to keep the chill off. I have gold lipstick and black eye shadow. You will look like the dusk, darling."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:40 PM

"No heels I've never worn them and I don’t wanna make it a habit" One thing she'll be stubborn on " ooh does the shawl have gold colors as decorations?. Hmm think I'll look good daddy?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:44 PM

"You're going to look like a vision come to life. The shawl is very sparkly, like stars." He starts on her makeup but not before a fierce kiss, the last he'll be able to give her until the Ball is over. He finishes her make up and points her towards the shoes and leaves to put his own clothes on.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:47 PM

"I do love me some shiny." She hungrily kisses back and does her best to stay still as he applies the makeup "Got any ideas for what I should say if people ask about me?" She knows Ardyn going to keep her close and safe but it's good to be safe.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 8:51 PM

"What's wrong with the truth?" He called from the other room. "It's not like my Hunting holidays are a secret." He steps back into view in an elegant suit with a tie that matched her dress. He was holding a night black shawl with thousands of tiny yellow diamonds on it in his hands. "Are you ready, Lovely?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 8:56 PM

Because some people probably wanna use her in some rather nasty manner like Besithia "That your hunter friend a literal bastard? " She calls back and stares at him "Oh. Oh damn "she probably wanna make out with Ardyn again if she could "You look good " then she notices the scarf "That thing looks fancier than all the things I have ever owned combined."

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:00 PM

He smirks as he saunters over and wraps the shawl around her. "I meant the bit where you are a hunter I met on holiday, silly. You did say I could mention our lovely week together to scandalize people. Do you like it?" He asks as he leads her to a jewelry box on his dresser.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:03 PM

"Right that's why I'm asking so I don't fuck it up later. So how many people did it actually scandalized that you had a pretty hunter as company for a week? Also I love how good you look Ardyn" Might as well make it a habit right now. She is curious what ardyn going to have her try on

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:10 PM

He considers while carefully pulling out a few pieces. "Thank you, lover. I may have permanently traumatized my intern, but the reactions to the rumors were magnificent. He offers her a selection of bracelets and rings. "Pick the most comfortable, Lovely. Are your ears pierced?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:12 PM

"What, did your intern see the picture of me blindfold with my pussy leaking out your cum? Ooh did you get any good pictures of their reactions? " Teri eyes up the jewelry testing how they fit and moving her hands around "Yup I got my ears pierced."

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:17 PM

"Mm, I hadn't had time to print them yet and Aperture need to borrow the camera. He squeaked.” He pulls out some earrings and lets her choose some to wear comfortably. He hesitates before removing a braided golden necklace with an obsidian pendant carved like a rose out of the jewelry box and turning to her. She notices somethings different.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:22 PM

"Whoopsie. You printed the pictures out? " She compares two earring at a time picking one she liked better them with another one toll she found one she liked "ooh that looks lovely. Who made that? " Is it magical? Or something important to Ardyn?

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:26 PM

"This..this was my father's first courting gift to my mother, will you wear it knowing what that implies?" He asks feeling strangely vulnerable. He hadn't meant to ask this tonight of all nights, but....

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:31 PM

Oh oh shit that’s important to him isn’t it. "Does that mean um you ah want to court me?" It comes out a squeak because she doesn't consider herself that important in the plot of things "If you you’re certain I'm worth it then” she inhales "I'll happily wear it"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:34 PM

"Yes." Ardyn swallows. "Asteri will you allow me to court you knowing that I hope that you will agree to marry me after a year and a day?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:38 PM

"I you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She’s really blown away "If you think this is a good idea then yes." She’s in shock because she thought it was a more of a kinky friends with benefits sort of deal.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:40 PM

"I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. May I put this on you?" He replies softly eyes shining with an oddly shy smile.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:47 PM

"Of course" she agrees, misty eyed as he puts it on

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:50 PM

He presses a kiss to her back where the clasp falls and rests his forehead there for a moment before pulling himself together. "Do you need a clutch or somewhere to store a weapon, before we go?" He asks after clearing his throat and blinking rapidly.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 9:54 PM

Asteri leans against him enjoying the moment and struggles to put herself back together "Am I going to need a weapon?" she gently squeezes his hand.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 9:57 PM

"No, but reminding yourself not to stab a sleazy politicians might stop you from reaching for your magic......I did tell you the Nox Fleurets will be there?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:00 PM

She stiffens at that "I've only punched one man with using my magic before and no you did not"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:05 PM

"ah, well we can avoid them easily enough if you like. If you need a weapon press the ruby moon on your bracelet. It will turn into a short sword. We should go, or we'll be late." He says as he steers her towards the door.  He eases her down into the car and settles beside her as the driver takes off, he can see her flush as the movement of the car rubs the butt plug.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:08 PM

"You mean you’re avoiding them because I'm going to stay near you." She not a happy camper now. "Huh interesting magic hows it work? Was it a sword or a bracelet first?" She follows him and bites her lip as the plugs shift inside her .

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:16 PM

"I don't know, I found it on my first journey. Are you ready, lovely? I'm obligated to greet the Emperor first." He offers her his hand to help her out of the car and presses lightly on where the plug rests under her dress as he does so. She gives him a wild eyed look and then forced herself calm. Teri comported herself well as they greeted the Emperor and all the council barring Besithia. He never came to these things. he was already enjoying the looks they were getting as he introduced a commoner hunter to high society. He settled his arm around her waist as he led her to the dining hall with his hand scandalously low on her hip.

 

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:32 PM

  
"Huh neat. I'm ready ready as I ever will be." Till he mentioned the Emperor "Nope never gonna be ready " She squeezes his hand tightly trying to force herself to relax and follow Ardyn’s lead for what to do. Her  mother would probably combust with jealousy if she knew she was talking with royalty and the councilors of niflheim, And looks like she in luck no hojo counterpart. Teri leans into Ardyn a little when she feels all the eyes on her and tries to act nice and relaxed.  They probably are just staring at the dress and the fact Ardyn picked such an interesting style dressing or think Ardyn is her sugar daddy and wanted to show off arm candy that can kill stuff, Who knows with these people.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:37 PM

He leads her to his assigned seat and settles her, enjoying her twitch as the plugs ground in more. "Do you know I was consulted three times about weather or not I was actual bringing a plus one for once?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:43 PM

She bites her lip and tries not to move too much "Really? I'm guessing you normally don't bother?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:47 PM

"Mm. no, you are the first I wanted to bring and I've never been willing to spend that much time with vapid airheads. I do apologize if you are cornered by gossipmongers in the ladies room, but I promise that unless they are in uniform they are harmless." He completely ignores the woman seated on his other side making an offended huff.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:50 PM

"So I'm in a special club for women the Chancellor interested in, good to know" She grins pleased with herself even if she done nothing too crazy to deserve it . "Long as they don't bitch slap me or get physical I can probably ignore it."

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 10:55 PM

"Be as mean as you like, lovely. You could take any one here.' They chatted through the dinner and caused a stir by feeding each other. He swept her onto the dance floor as the waltz started after the end of dinner. He held her close and whispered in her ear. "Once the opening dance is done, I’m going to dance us over to the north side. There is a servants walk that's not in use tonight, it has a supply cupboard in it."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:02 PM

"You would just enjoy the chaos wouldn't you" She smiles and only has eyes for Ardyn and when he feeds her the first bite she does the same to him. Teri manages to not mess up dancing, go her. Oh it's time, this is going to be fun "So the first space is going to be either a hallway or a supply cupboard." she smiling amused and eager

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:08 PM

"You've two holes for me to use, lovely" He murmurs as he twirls them into the hallway in a way the no one would see them duck in. He presses her firmly against the wall staring her in the eyes in the shadows beneath the stairwell."Do remember to keep it down, the part is less than ten feet away." His hand is already sliding up her dress and he presses the plug deep before banishing it to the Armiger while it's still inside her. Her breath is already hitching as he pulls out his cock. He smirks as she bites her lip to keep quiet and thrusts inside her cunt that is still full of his seed.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:20 PM

"Mm I do" She follows him and relaxes but her eyes widen when Ardyn reminds her how close they are to the dance. "I'll try daddy" She inhales as she feels his hand creep up her dress and bites her lips hard tilting her head back as the toy goes so deep then vanishes. She squeezes him tightly as his cock pushes into her wet cunt. Oh fuck this is exciting.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:30 PM

He presses her against the wall, her legs around his waist as he thrusts hard. He has to brace himself with one arm so he doesn't kiss her. This is as much a test of restraint for him as for her, after all, and he had wanted to skip the Ball despite his plans. He fucks her urgently and fast and he comes as he's fucking her through her orgasm. He's quick but gentle as he slides out and presses the plug back in. Catching a noise he quickly drags his dazed lover into the supply closet and waits for the steps to past. Teri is trembling in his arm and he can tell it's from excitement. "Naughty slut, are you getting off on this? You are aren't you. I should feed my pet slut shouldn't I?" He swiftly lays her on he back on a box after racking up her dress around her hips. He fucks her with the plug for a moment before removing it with a wet pop. He spread her and thrusts into her ass, grinning at her choked gasp. "Good girl, stay quiet now." He started fucking her fast and sloppy, eager to spill inside her again.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:40 PM

She arches and gasps silently as he fucks so hard and she can't do anything besides staying quiet. She inhales when he shoves the toy into her hole again. She dazed doesn't even realize they're in a closet till the steps are closer and she can hear them. Oh fuck someone could of seen them with Ardyn fucking her so nice and hard. She fights the urge to talk and agree but she needs to be quiet. She digs her nails into the box as he pulls her dress to show her hip and teases her with the plug. She chokes back a gasp as thrust into her clenching hard around his cock struggling to not wail or moan about how good his cock feels using her ass

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:48 PM

He doesn't last long, as eager as he is and comes with a low groan, Teri coming again after him. He takes a moment and then slides the plug back in. Then he smirks at her and cleans up the excess up with his tongue. From her ass and her pussy and what had went down her leg from the hallway. He loves the dazed look in her eyes as he fixes her dress and checks her hair. "Are you ready to go back out, Lovely? If we dance to the other side of the hall there is a security office, I'd like to have your cunt in."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 11:51 PM

She bites her lips hard he laps her cunt and ass free from his cum trying not to whimper cause it feels so good and Ardyn’s such a kinky fucker. She clings to him for a few seconds but manages to shake herself out of her sated daze and nods "Yes daddy I'd love that" She gets bit more focus and squeezes his hand "Lead the way."

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerYesterday at 11:59 PM

He takes his time twirling her around the ball room, half of this was to make everyone jealous after all. He turns them abruptly and leads them in a different direction, almost causing Teri to fall. "Sorry, love. I almost lead us straight into Lady Lunafreya." He does eventually get them to the office almost an hour later, having decided to draw out the anticipation and let them drink something. He scans his ID and turns to press her against the door, raking her dress up and fucking her with the pussy plug. He thrusts his cock into her and she whines lowly, obviously trying to keep quiet. He hitches her up and lays her on the table, pulling down the top of her dress so he can suck and bite her boobs as he fucks her hard. Over and over again he fucks into her as she pulls his hair.

 

February 17, 2019

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:10 AM

She only has eyes for him and when she notices some of the looks she gets a little thrill knowing they want what she has and she not sharing. Thought she digs her nails into his arm trying not to fall when switches suddenly but forgives him when she hears his reason. "Thank you" She sips some soda out of a champagne flute not wanting to risk getting drunk. She leaning closer to him as they leave the ballroom eager for the next round of sex. She sighs happily as he lifts her dress up which turns into her tensing and trying not to scream while he teases her then fucks her. She gasp when he pulls her dress down and marks her breast while fucking her . She messing up his hair but she doesn’t care because she wants to scream with him fucking so good but she can't make a sound.

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 12:17 AM

She's writhing and whimpering quietly as he fucks her  and neither of them last long. She comes and pulls him over the edge and it's all he can do not to collapse on her. He kisses her neck softly as he pulls out and slides the plug back in. He shares a bottle of water with her after he licks her clean again. They rest for a bit before he helps her straighten her dress and makes sure he's clean. "Do you know lovely, that after another hour it will be late enough, and most people drunk enough, that I can have you in the the Emperor's office?" He grins at her eager expression as he leads her back to the ballroom. She flushed at the raised eyebrows of one of the caterers while he wagged his eyebrows and twirled her back to the dance floor.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:23 AM

She breathes heavily trying get to her energy back. She both loves and hates the plug as Ardyn licks her clean of his seed. "Oh do they get that drunk? I guess we're have to be careful to avoid drunken orgies or people sneaking to have sex in some corner like horny animals" she squeezes him hand. Nope did not see or do anything kinky as hell in that room.

 

Ardyn twirls her around the dance floor and stops to introduce her to random people. Mostly ones that would be properly scandalized for some reason or the other. he knew this was going to make the papers. he hopes they got a decent photograph. They had fun laughing at various drunken shenanigans and when it was almost two in the morning her led her through a set of secret passages that led to the lavish office of the Emperor of Niflheim. He hugged her to him as he backed her to the desk., with a soft grin. He was slow as he raked up her dress again and achingly slowly pulled the pussy plug out s he laid her on the large desk.

 

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 12:48 AM

She started to get really relaxed and laughed at being spun around and enjoying the looks because she not,going anywhere bitches. She notices some cameras flashing and just hopes she looks good. It's fun laughing at people being idiots. Near the end she was tired but willing to keep going and got situated on the Emperors desk. It looked like a nice desk probably has some secret magic drawers and some shit. She wants to kiss him but can't not yet. "Daddy" it's softly spoken she glances at the window noticing there open like he said they would be and gets a shiver of delight and smirks as she leans back and spreads herself out for him to look at "do I look good on the Emperors desk daddy all spread out for you to fuck?"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 1:42 AM

"You look amazing, baby girl. Like a slut made just for me. Dressed in my colors, dripping my come, covered in my marks." He goes slowly this time as he slides home. He turns his attention to her breasts again as he rocks into her slowly and steadily. He's starting to think his Teri has a hair pulling kink. He starts to suck a hickey on her neck, It's low enough it could be hidden beneath her shawl. He watches her in the moonlight as she tosses her head back. He rocks in and out slowly, slowly. His Teri is tired but she should have one more in her. "Come on baby, come for Daddy." He whispers in her ear.

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 1:55 AM

"Just for your pleasure daddy, I love being your needy cock hungry slut wearing your colors eager to whatever daddy wants." She sighs as the plug gets pulled out of her and leans onto the desk. "Love wearing daddy cum marks knowing it shows I only belong to you daddy. " Her toes curl as his cock slides into her cunt. She pulls in his hair because its only thing she can pull on without getting punished. She sighs happily as he leaves hickies on her neck and slowly fucks her "Daddy" she mumurs back "please wanna come"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 1:59 AM

"Then come darling." Somehow they are both on top of the desk now as he rocks into her. He cant help a whimper as she comes, clenching tight around his cock and making him come, too. They lay there, spent and Ardyn must drift off, because the next time he opens his eyes the sky is just starting to lighten. He bolts upright and shakes Teri awake. "Teri we have to go, we fell asleep."

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:05 AM

She mews happily enjoying him,cuddling her and dozes off thinking ardyn will wake her up in time. Teri moans and tries to go back to bed but then it hits her Oh shit they’re still here and there a clear sign they fucked on the emperor’s desk " Fuck do we clean up the cum get the hell out of here?!"

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 2:11 AM

"We leave, quickly. In fact." he scoops Teri up and bolts for the secret passage. He doesn't bother going to his car and just heads to his office to make it look like they crashed in his side room. Teri winced when he gently removed the butt plug he had accidentally left in all night, and flushed her healing magic through her. "Sorry, Love. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Are you alright?"

 

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 2:15 AM

"Sounds like plan." She clings to him tightly keeping quiet. Once safe she relaxes and hisses ow ow ow nope not doing that again. She heals it feeling a little better . "Just a bit sore and wouldn't say no to a spa or a back massage for sleeping on top of a desk. I wonder if anyone been caught fucking on his desk before"

 

 

Hemlock_FrostflowerToday at 2:16 AM

"Mm I don't want  to know, darling. Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

 

Asteri-haz-no-shame at 10:16 AM

"Mm we could cause an even bigger scandal if we walk of the palace wearing the same clothes we can in wearing . Sounds good"

 

 


End file.
